Radioactive
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Sequel-ish to Saturday Skin. Gumball and Marshall continue their adventure in a broken world. Helping, collecting and doing everything within their power to save the human race. But is it enough? Is it too late for the human race? We may never know... Zombie ApocolyspeAU. HumanMarshallXMutatedGumball.


**The best way to explain this... I wanted to keep going. I may make this a chapter story that I update when I feel like it. Or just a collection of one-shots from this universe and their story line. Who knows. But I'm posting this and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: A little goryish. BoyXBoy love kinda thing but it's lacking that. Oh, and read Saturday Skin before you read this. Otherwise, you'll be confused as hell. **

**Disclaimer: Yea, this universe belongs to me. But obviously Gumball and Marshall don't to some extent.**

* * *

It wasn't like I didn't know what I was doing. I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew traveling through a decaying world with my little sister and these two strange men wouldn't be as safe as I had originally convinced myself that it would be. Sure, we had the immunity. The most perfect defense against the decaying monsters that roamed the land we all had once called home. But that didn't mean what we were doing was dangerous. Sometimes, it felt like a pointless journey.

With Gumball and Flame by our side, we would always have an infinite amount of antidote. Fionna and I had nothing to worry about. Well, more like neither of us had to worry about her since Gumball had practically made me complete immune at this point. I'd started to make a habit of consuming his cum on an almost daily basis. Though, i was sure he didn't mind at all. In fact, half the time, he was the one to push me down and remind me of what I needed. He'd changed a bit since I had first met him. Not that I minded in the least. He was still the sweet innocent little strange boy I had met over two years ago. Though the innocent part was starting to fade away day by day even though his memories had never returned to him.

The more we traveled, the less people we would run into. It was over a year ago that we had left the school and I was starting to wonder if that effort had been futile. It was starting to seem like we had been too late. The people we did manage to run into were grateful for the immunity shots we gave them but the more time that went on the less live humans we found. There were plenty of stories of safe heavens that we would follow but had yet to actually come upon one.

Our journey was starting to look pointless...

It was then that we decided to head back to the school. Perhaps it was best that way. As we traveled back toward the east, every human we ran into joined us. They were smart enough to know that with Flame and Gumball at our sides, it was safest with us. Though we had only accumulated around 10 humans it was better than none. We were an immune group and that was all that mattered. Of course, that didn't mean that a horde of the walking wouldn't kill one of us. A bite may not infect any longer but it could still kill.

The walking had become more ravenous. Like they were starving even more than before. We no longer let any of them go. When we spotted one, we killed it on spot. It was the only thing we could do. We couldn't just let them continue to walk the earth when it was so unnatural. They were monsters. That was all. And these monsters had to be put down before the entire human race was whipped out.

Yet, there was still something inhuman about what we were currently about to do.

It had been a passing thought among the group that had settled into Gumball's brain and festered. So here we were, in a small apartment building probably a day or two walk away from the school. The rest of the group, meaning the humans we had gathered, were all resting in a rather large room with Flame and Simon as guards. We'd learned that the humans we found didn't survive for no reason. They were skilled. Thus they were useful. Even the few children we had come upon. They were great scavengers. But Simon was the best. His skills mirrored my own thus we kept him within our little circle.

The old man was more than happy to help. He was a sweet old man with a rather long beard but kind blue eyes. Fionna had said he looked like Santa the first time we met him. He may have been the oldest in our group but he was skilled. Fast, quiet and a great shot. He'd taken a liking to Gumball as well so he was always more than willing to help. Personally, I wasn't too fond of the way he stared at my lover sometimes so i made sure to always keep him with Flame. The fiery male seemed to understand how i felt without having to speak it so he was always a step ahead of me when it came to Simon.

I released a faint sigh, running a hand through my long shaggy black hair in slight aggravation at the thought of the old man. Gumball lifted his head, his beautiful violet eyes connecting with mine for a moment before a sly smile came to his lips. It was like he could just tell what I was thinking about. He shook his own head, soft bubblegum pink hair fluffing before he lowered his head once again to continue his work.

Simon slipped away from my mind as i focused on what we were about to do. The room was empty aside from Gumball and I. An oil lamp was lit on the nightstand, giving the bedroom a soft glow to it since we didn't need too much light. The apartment was just a few down from where the rest of the group was sleeping. Flame knew exactly what we were doing but Fionna had just assumed we were wondering off to fuck. Though, normally that wouldn't have been a wrong assumption. But i still wasn't too fond of the fact that my little sister seemed to thrive on hearing about our sex life.

"Marshall?" His voice was soft as he glanced up at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed off the wall I was leaning against. "Can you hand me that needle?" I bit my lip but did as he asked, grabbing the rather large surgical needle from a tray that rested on the nightstand near me. I passed it to him and he gave me a soft smile as a thank you.

I only glanced away from him, moving back to lean against the wall. I love this boy. I loved him more than words could ever describe but that didn't mean i agreed with some of the things he did. I knew why he was doing this. I knew what it could mean if his theory was correct. But that didn't mean I liked it... It was still inhuman in a way. I let out a faint sigh that I knew he noticed as I tapped the arrow in my hand against my thigh.

A faint groan caught my attention and I glanced over at Gumball's work. The young lady that was sprawled out on the bed only shifted slightly before seeming to remember that her arms and legs were tied down to the bed. Her head twisted to the side, her dull eyes meeting mine for a moment before i forced myself to look away. She was still _alive_. Sure the bite to her arm was killing her but that didn't mean we couldn't _stop_ it. It was a simple bite, one that we were used to at this point. We could easily wrap it up, give her the antidote and she'd be fine. But no... We weren't doing that at all.

The girl hadn't meant to be bait. It wasn't supposed to be like this but when Gumball had an idea it was almost impossible to convince him otherwise. Especially when Flame was on his side. Sure, I was curious but that didn't make this right. Not in any way at all. We didn't even know her name. She hadn't been part of our group. Not yet anyway. Gumball and Flame had found her when they had ran out for supplies. According to Gumball, she was alone in the store they went to and had been fine. They had told her about us and she was eager to join. But, supposedly, a walker came out of no where and bit her.

Now see, everyone else believed that story but it just didn't seem to sit well with me. Gumball and Flame were too skilled to just not notice one walker and take it down before it bit the girl. Something deep inside was clawing at me, telling me they had let it bite her for this very purpose. But I didn't want to admit that was true because this was the boy I loved. The boy who risked his very life countless times to keep me, my sister and everyone else in this group safe. I found it hard to believe he had a dark side. But i was starting to realize he'd do just about anything for the sake of science. In his head, this girl's life was worth whatever may come of this. I could only pray he was right...

I heard the sound of breath hitching and I glanced over to see the young girl flinch in a strange way. Gumball has stabbed the very needle i had given him into her arm. It wasn't as bad as it seemed. He'd basically just given her an IV. He held it down with two fingers as he ripped a piece of tap from the roll with his teeth. He then taped the needle down so it wouldn't come out. I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched him, his beautiful eyes completely focused on what he was doing. He was so beautiful sometimes that I couldn't stand it. The way the soft glow of the lamp casted shadows across his face made my heart thump against my rib cage.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to push away those thoughts for the time being. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking such things. Really, it probably just showed how much I really loved him. Here he was, letting this girl die for the sake of science and all I could think about was ravishing him against the wall. Maybe I had just as many issues as him. It was the world we lived in now I supposed...

"Marshall." He spoke softly, his voice holding a hit of awe to it. "It's time."

I pushed off the wall, holding the arrow in my hand as I moved to the bed on the other side of him. I knelt on it, my eyes focusing on the girl who was looking up at me. I could see the pain in those eyes. She wasn't able to move anymore but her eyes were still pleading with me. It was a little painful to witness actually. She was so young... Probably not much older than Fionna and that was like a knife to my heart. I swallowed hard and looked away to Gumball.

He was on his feet, hanging up a clear bag of red liquid on a hook of the metal stand beside him. He was prepared though I wasn't 100% sure what he was prepared for. He'd only given me a summary of what he was doing and even then I still didn't understand it completely. The plan was, as I understood it, to allow the girl to die, turn and then give her the antidote. And then we would see what would happen.

The girl's breath hitched once again and my eyes snapped to hers in time to witness her take her last breath. Her mouth went slack and her eyes lost all signs of life. An odd shiver ran over my body and I reach over to close her eyes, a strange feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. I'd witnessed plenty of people die before but this was different. Back then, there was nothing I could do. This time around... I stood by idly while my lover let this girl die.

Disgusted with myself, I pulled away from the bed, turning my back to it as I closed my eyes tightly. I tried to even my breathing, my hands forming fists at my sides though I could feel the hard wood of the arrow in my hand press into my skin. I was wallowing in self anger for a moment before soft warm hands slipped over my cheeks, the tips of his fingers resting in my thick hair as he forced me to lift my head.

My eyes opened to see Gumball looking up at me with worry in his eyes. A faint comforting smile rested on his lips as he brushed his thumbs over the arches of my cheek bones. "I know, Marshall. I know." He whispered softly, pressing his body to mine as he leaned up on his toes to bring his face closer to mine. "Believe me... _I know._" He closed the distance between us, pressing his soft pink lips to mine to pour every feeling he had into me.

I could feel his regret, his own disgust yet his passion as well. He knew what he was doing. He knew how wrong it was but he also knew what it could mean if his theory was correct. He felt the same as I and that was all that mattered. My shoulder's relaxed and my arms slipped around his waist, pulling his small lithe body against mine. I returned his kiss with my own passion and clung to him like my life depended on it. Most of the time, I knew that it did.

A groan broke our attention on each other and before i could stop him, Gumball was gone from my grasp. My lips tingled and the lack of his warmth made my heart sink slightly. But I knew there was a job to do. I turned around, feeling slightly better about this and saw the girls eyes were open once again. I could see that they were glazed over and she was looking about the room. Then, she tugged against her restraints causing my grip on the arrow in my hand to tighten. She had turned and so fast too. That was not a good sign.

Gumball was moving about quickly, attaching a tube to the bag of blood. The tube was attached to the needle in her arm. The blood started to flow and I watched with interest as she started to thrash about the bed. The blood was her type but was also mixed with the antidote. Gumball wanted to know if he could bring back someone who had turned with the antidote. It was a stretch but hell, at this point it seemed like anything was possible.

We both watched anxiously as the girl continued to thrash against the bed the best she could with the restraints. Her head thrashed from side to side, her back arching from time to time and I started to wonder if the antidote was starting to hurt her. I'd never in my life seen this. Walkers never seemed to feel pain. No matter what you did to them. Shoot them anywhere but the head and they kept coming. Stab them anywhere but the head and they kept coming. But this? This was strange. And I wasn't sure at all what I meant.

I glanced over at Gumball to see his violet eyes were full of excitement. Apparently, whatever he saw pleased him. A small smile rested on his lips and I couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was thinking. At that same moment, his eyes glanced over to meet mine. A shock went through my body at the look in his eyes. Perhaps... My lover had somehow turned into a mad scientist when I hadn't been looking.

The girl let out a rather loud growl which caused us both to flinch. If she got any louder the other's would hear. I reacted quicker than I thought. I grabbed the old dirty sock on the dresser and easily stuffed it inside her mouth. She snapped at me a few times but I wasn't bothered. I then wrapped a piece of string around her head, tying it off to keep the sock in place the best we could. Though it wasn't like she was trying to get it out. It did muffle her sounds though.

I released a soft sigh and moved off the bed to glance up at Gumball. The pink haired male was just staring at me, his eyes slightly wide. I guess we both had become a little mad without realizing it. Slowly, my lover made his way around the bed to me. I wasted no time in opening my arms to him. He pressed against me, his arms slipping around my waist as he pressed his face into my chest, his small pinkish hands gripping the front of my shirt.

Sometimes, it seemed that we both lost a bit of our humanity. Gumball more so than I. Fionna noticed it a while ago and pointed it out to me. The more time i spent with Gumball, the more i began to think like him. I wasn't sure how bad that was. Because Gumball wasn't a bad person. He was just... It wasn't his fault how he was. He was created to be this way and had his humanity taken from him. Flame pointed out to me that I helped Gumball keep what little humanity he had left. Just like Fionna did for him.

We helped each other. In so many ways that it was now impossible to live without the other. And we knew that. My arms tightened around Gumball, my cheek nuzzling against his soft hair as my eyes slipped closed. He was mine and I was his. No matter what happened.

A rather loud and strange gargling sound snap us out of our little moment. We glanced over to see she had stopped trashing but now, a strange black liquid was seeping from the corners of her mouth.

"She's choking!" Gumball said suddenly, pushing away from me to rip the string and sock out of her mouth. She then started to cough up the black liquid that seemed to fill her mouth. Carefully, Gumball turned her on her side the best he could and she basically started throwing up a strange black liquid. And then suddenly, it seemed to his us both at the same time when she threw up what looked like a piece of an organ.

Gumball was suddenly at my side, pressing his face into my chest so he couldn't see. I could only hold him as I watched in horror as she started to literally throw up her organs. Her body convulsed and it took me a moment to realize Gumball was shaking in my arms. I glanced between the two, confused as to what was happening. My eyes narrowed slightly and I watched as she finally stopped. We stood there for a few moments in silence.

Gumball was shaking in my arms while the girl just laid there, her back to me so I couldn't see her face. But she was still. Deathly still. Finally, after about five minutes, my body snapped back into action. Carefully, I pulled Gumball from me so I could move around the bed to see her face. The horror I was greeted with struck me to my core. I froze, my eyes wide as I gazed into her lifeless _human_ eyes.

We... We failed. We had failed and it cost this innocent girl her life. I stumbled backwards at that thought, nearly tripping but caught myself against the wall. Gumball was quickly in front of me, pressing against me once again and I vaguely registered that he was crying. Crying... I snapped out of it and tore my eyes away from her to focus on my crying lover. Carefully, we both slipped down the wall to the floor where I held him against my chest between my bent knees. His face buried into my neck and I felt his hot tears fall against my skin.

My own eyes started to sting slightly and before I knew it, I was crying as well. Not as violently as Gumball but still, tears were leaking down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly, burying my face in his hair the best I could as I held him.

We had failed. Once dead, always dead. There wasn't a way for us to bring back someone from being turned. The antidote seemed to have acted like a poison inside of her, causing her to throw up as much as she could. But it was in her blood stream and there was nothing she could do. She died. Again... We were never, _**ever **_going to do something

* * *

**Yea, that's all. If you want more, let me know. Maybe if there's the demand for it, i'll write more. I have a few ideas but who knows. Let me know what you think, yea?**

**Thanks for reading~ Review please?**

**~Seke~**


End file.
